


The Softest Scent of Pine

by intersstellar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I have nothing else to say. This is just fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intersstellar/pseuds/intersstellar
Summary: Simon needs to buy a gift for Baz. Naturally, he goes to Baz's favourite store to look for one. The only problem? Baz loves this store so much he works there.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Softest Scent of Pine

Simon shook out the cold from his hands, scanning the store. 

He was at Baz’s favourite store, in the heart of downtown. It was a small shop that sold suits and accessories, nestled between buildings on a busy street. 

No one came out to greet him, so Simon stepped awkwardly to the side and looked at the collection of cufflinks. 

Baz had told Simon a million times how much he liked this store. It’s classy, he’d said. And elegant. And it smells great. 

It was true. Simon knew it was true, because Baz came home smelling like fresh-pressed linens and pine every day. Fresh pressed linens and pine, because that’s what his favourite store smelled like, and that’s where Baz worked. At his favourite store. 

Simon’s head jerked up at the back door of the store creaked open. A plump, elegantly dressed shopkeeper smiled at him. Simon loosed a breath. Not Baz. 

“Hello,” said the shopkeeper. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Yes, actually,” Simon said, putting down the cuff link. “I was looking for a gift for my—” 

The shop door opened, cold air pouring into the store. Simon spun around. 

“Snow?” 

“Baz.” _Shit_. “I was just looking for a present for, uh,” he looked between the shopkeeper and his boyfriend, who was now taking off his coat, “my professor.” 

Baz raised an eyebrow, walking to the checkout counter and hanging his coat on the wall. “Your professor?” 

“Yes,” Simon said, his face heating. “Something nice. But casual.” 

The shopkeeper raised his hands, cutting in, “I’ll let our associate Basil take care of you.” He disappeared behind the back door of the store. 

“So what were you looking for?” Baz asked, leaning against the counter. 

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, a handkerchief, I think.” 

Baz pursed his lips. “A... handkerchief?” 

It was the only thing he knew they had in the store that wasn’t what he wanted to buy for Baz. “Yes?” 

Baz stood from the counter and walked over to the collection of cufflinks Simon had been examining earlier. Baz picked up a set, extending his hand to Simon. “What about these instead?” 

Simon walked over and took them, his hand accidentally brushing Baz’s. His face was burning. He bowed his head to look at the links, trying to hide his furious blushing. “Books?” They were carved with surprising detail. 

“Books,” Baz agreed. “For a professor.” 

Simon nodded. “They’re great, Baz. Thank you.” 

The back door of the shop creaked open again. “Basil?” the shopkeeper called. “I need you to work the computer machine. It won’t open the garage.” 

Baz gave Simon another smile. “Hector can help ring you up, if you’re finished.” 

He started to walk away, and Simon touched his shoulder. “I’ll see you later?” 

Baz gave him a wide smile, the kind that warmed Simon right down to his feet. Baz took his hand and squeezed it, walking over to the storage door. 

Simon was left in the room with the old shopkeeper, Hector. The man flipped his glasses from his head onto his face, squinting at the register. “Will that be all for today?” 

Simon put the links he was holding back on the display table. “Actually, I was looking for something else.” The shopkeeper looked up and raised his eyebrows. “I couldn’t tell him, because it’s a surprise, but—” Simon took another set of cufflinks off the display. “These. Engraved.” 

The shopkeeper took them out of his hands and examined them. They were shaped like little flames, carved delicately. “I can engrave these.” 

A smile grew on Simon’s face. “Great. Thank you.”

He pulled a notepad from behind the counter and handed it and a pen to Simon. “Write the engraving in there. Don’t make it too long, or it won’t fit.”

“They’re just initials,” Simon said, leaning down to write. _S.S._ His initials. _T.B.G.P_. Baz’s.

The shopkeeper took the note. “That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

He turned and spent the next few minutes working the engraving machine. Then he spun back around to Simon, producing the set of personalized links. Simon took them. They were still warm from the carving, engraved perfectly. He grinned. Perfect.

He paid at the register and watched the man place them carefully inside a small bag. Simon took his things and pushed the door open, looking back only to wish the shopkeeper a happy Christmas.

A small movement caught his eye, just as he walked through the door. The back door of the store, still open.


End file.
